Love, Friendship and Trust
by not-cute-gal
Summary: When Voldemort attacked Hogwarts, the lions and serpents were having a war over Hermione and Draco. Can they solve their differences and fight Voldemort together without Dumbledore? Review Pls!
1. Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story, except for Lena Goodwealth in this chapter.**

**This is sort of my first fanfic. I hope it is good… I finally came out with the story. My long awaited story. I can't write that much for the summary so I write over here. If you like the story, please review, k?**

**Summary: When Voldemort attacked the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Dumbledore was long gone. The students of Hogwarts also have a war to settle on their own. The Gryffindors and Slytherins are upset that their best students, Hermione and Draco, are together. Can the Gryffindors and Slytherins put aside their differences and beat Voldemort with their friendship? And while Hermione and Draco be together after all their differences has been settled? **

**&**

**&&**

**And the story begins in their sixth year… **

Draco Malfoy stepped out of the barrier, Platform Nine and Three-quarters. The Hogwarts Express was already puffing. Malfoy did not worry as his baggage was already in the train. Relatives were saying their last goodbyes and a toad could be seen jumping away from a muddle-headed Neville Longbottom. Draco sighed.

"_When will Dumbledore learn not to accept students like Longbottom?_"

He swept back his silver blond hair with a casual flick, showing his gray eyes. With a leap, he got into a nearby carriage, scaring the girls in it. The girls stared at him and nudged at one another, practically going gaga over him.

"What? You want me to curse you?" Malfoy flicked his blonde hair away from his contrasting gray eyes and swaggered out. The train was already on the move and students were already running up and down. He growled at anyone who bumped into him, threatening to curse them. As he walked down the train, girls from the carriages opened the door to catch a glimpse of him. Even though Draco was happy that he was receiving so much attention, he acted as if he did not care one bit.

He pulled at the door of the prefects' carriage. It opened and he strolled in. he caught sight of the freckly and tall Ron and started on him at once.

"Well, what do we have here? Weasel, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with our dear hero, licking the dirt off his shoes? I really have no…"

Ron jumped at him, knocking him over. They fell and started throwing blows at one another. A blast and they were separated.

"That's enough, Malfoy. You both are supposed to work together in harmony." Lena Goodwealth, the Head Girl commented.

Draco took his seat beside Pansy Parkinson, who cooed over him, as he sat there, making faces at the Head Girl. As Pansy combed his hair back into place, he saw Hermione and felt a sudden pang of feeling that he has never felt before. He took her eyes off her immediately, fearing that he may be seen looking at a girl, worse still, a Mudblood.

"As we were talking just now before we were interrupted, all of you will have different shifts to patrol the castle at night. I expect all of you to behave yourself during your lessons and we will not hesitate to dismiss anyone we feel, not living up to the standards of a prefect. The professors will help monitor all of you. I do not wish to hear of anyone threatening to hex anyone as punishment or whatsoever." She looked at Ron and Draco as if daring them to start hexing each other.

"And last reminder, you are to put all your prefect duties before anything. I will not hear of anyone refusing to go for the patrols because you have a test tomorrow. Now before you go off, here are your groupings for your night patrol. We decided that all of you need to bond with each other more." Ron gave a snort. "And you are not allowed to change your groupings."

Malfoy yawned out loud, earning a hard look from Lena. But he couldn't care any lesser. He had heard all this before, the other year. It was not as if he cared about the castle's safety. All he cared was his looks.

"Anthony, you are with Pansy." Anthony gave a loud groan, getting a glare from Pansy.

"Hannah, your partner is Ron. Ernie, you will pair with Padma. And that leaves Draco and Hermione. You will start your shifts from tomorrow onwards. That's it." The Head Boy concluded.

"And don't forget to patrol the carriages every now and then." Lena added.

As Hermione and Ron stepped out of the carriage, Hermione gushed, "I can't believe I am going to be stuck with a conceited git for the whole year. I can't believe it..."

"Well, I can't too, Granger. Imagine getting stuck with a Mudblood for the whole year. I doubt my parents will ever find me the same again, because of your filth." Malfoy sneered.

Hermione glared at him and tried desperately to stop Ron from advancing towards Draco. After several attempts, she gave up and went off with a huff. Ron followed suit soon after his failed attempt to kick Draco in the ass.

As Malfoy look at her retreating back, he felt a rush of emotions running through him.

"_Ain't I an irritating git? Pissing her off before I even start the patrols with her_."

"_Serves her right! For being a Mudblood_."

"_Looks like Mudblood has changed during the break. She looks... prettier._"

And Malfoy know he was right. Hermione had changed. Her hair is no longer that bushy; it is more of wavy. Her body also has more or less, a shape to it. Her fingers were also long and when she glared at Malfoy, her looks could kill even the dead...

Draco shook his head; as if to get rid of the thoughts.

"_She is a filthy Mudblood and I shall not dirty my pure blood genes by getting involved with her in any way._"

And with that, he marched off, with his nose high up in the air, to the Slytherin's carriage.

(In the Golden Trio's carriage)

"How did the meeting go?" Harry asked when Hermione and Ron entered. He continued, "Judging from your facial expressions, I think it went totally woebegone."

Hermione smiled at Harry, who returned it.

"That blasted Malfoy. I am not going to stand his nonsense anymore this year, especially after the thing at Ministry of Magic. Look at the damage they done to me." Ron rolled his sleeves up till they can see the scars.

"Oh Ron, you are so…" Hermione started.

"And he can still swagger around as if he is so important. Like he is. His dear father is in Azkaban, and he acts like he doesn't care at all. I really pity you Hermione, being stuck to him for night patrol." Ron interrupted.

Hermione rolled her eyes and gave up. She sat down beside Harry. Ron, realizing that no one was paying much attention to him, sat down and look out of the window.

When they reached Hogsmeade, it was very dark. Ron made a move to get out of the carriage and when Hermione made to follow suit, Harry held her back.

"Hermione, you will look after yourself during all your night patrols right? Don't let that git get into you."

Hermione smiled and nodded her head. She have absolutely no intentions of making friends with Draco.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Please review! I added more stuffs into each chapters, so that it is longer. I need encouragements or rather motivation for the next chapter!**


	2. Fight in Potions

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any character in this story.**

**I have got time now. Just thought I would write more. Please remember to review!**

**&**

**&&**

When the Sorting Ceremony was being carried out, Malfoy didn't show much gladness for the new Slytherins nor did he attempt to welcome them with a fake grin plastered on his face. He had always thought of them as irritating, though they are mostly purebloods. He had never shown any concern for anyone, perhaps his mother. He was brought up by his father with not much love and trust. His father often beat him and thus Draco grew to be like his father, never showing any kindness to anyone. His only source of comfort disappeared too as his mother left the house soon after Lucius was send to Azkaban.

Dumbledore welcomed the school with a simple speech, which all the students appreciated, but Malfoy rolled his eyes. His father had tried loads of times to discredit Albus but always failed to do so.

"How could he be the Headmaster, when he says such utter rubbish like Nitwit, Blubber and Plop?" He muttered to Crabbe.

Crabbe nodded stupidly and continued with his dinner, occasionally stuffing some things into his pocket. Crabbe and Goyle existed to do Draco's bidding, but they were not satisfactory as they are always stuffing themselves and were more of a hindrance than a help.

Malfoy shook his head and turned back. He looked up and saw Hermione laughing at someone's joke. She had looked so pretty when she was upset, and she look even better when she is laughing. He sighed and wondered if Pansy had been this nice-looking, he wouldn't have cheated on her feelings. He turned and Pansy embraced him almost at once. He rolled his eyes which only Zabini can see.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Over at the Gryffindor's table)_

"Hermione, is it just me or is that brat looking at you too many a times? Is he in love with you or what?"

"It is just you, Ron. He will never fall for a Muggle-born like me! And quit interrupting me! I am trying to listen to Neville." Hermione turned and glared at him.

Harry upon seeing the fuse to another argument, decided to intervene.

"Erm, have you both tasted the honey coated chicken wings? I think it is brilliant!"

A muffled sound told Harry that Ron had already tucked in to his recommendation. Hermione gave a look of thanks before turning back to Neville, who was talking about his OWLs, and wondering aloud whether or not he will be able to continue taking Potions with an Acceptable grade.

When Dumbledore had done the necessary, and let the students off to bed, Hermione had jumped to her feet and took the lead of bringing the first years back to the dormitories. Ron brought up the rear and Harry followed behind. As they walked past the Slytherins, Harry saw Malfoy giving Hermione a look too many. Could Ron be right?

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(Back at the Slytherin's common room)_

"I saw you looking at Mudblood Granger, Malfoy." Zabini sneered.

"No, I didn't. You wanna bet?" Malfoy retorted.

"Sure. Let's bet on whether you like that Granger or not." Zabini challenged. "All you have to do, is prove that you hate that Mudblood. And I think the Mudblood must also show that she hates you. I bet you twenty Galleons."

"The last part was so easy! As long as I give off my charm, she just swooned over me! On the whole, the bet is so easy! I thought you would be able to come up with greater challenges."

"Oh, we will see about that." Zabini answered back, confidently.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(The next day, during Potions)_

Snape entered the room; it was obvious he was in a bad mood. He then glared at Harry, who returned it defiantly. Harry did not forget that Snape was the root to all his problems.

"We will be starting on the Pretence Potion. Turn to page 158 and you can start, now!"

When Malfoy got to the store cupboard, he took two dragon's liver instead of one. He went back to his seat and got started on his potion. When he noticed that Snape had gone off, he called Hermione.

"Hey, Granger! When's our patrol?"

Hermione turned to glare at him, only to get bombarded by a bloody dragon's liver. Ron stood up in protest and threw whatever stuff he has in his hand. Soon, a fight took place. It was first started by the Gryffindors and Slytherins, but the Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws join in. Ernie tried to break the fight, but was knocked down by a flying Goyle. No one was spared and all of them seem not to realise that they are in a class. When Snape stepped in, he was knocked over by a flying cauldron, thrown by Draco.

He shouted and everyone grew quiet, dropping whatever 'weapons' they have in their hands. Hermione was already trembling. Her first day in school turned out disastrous.

"Who threw this cauldron and had such a bad aim?"

Malfoy stood out, boldly. He knew that Snape will try to get him out of trouble. And he was right.

"And who were you aiming at, Mr Malfoy?"

He pointed at his victim, Hermione.

"Very well, Mr Malfoy. I shall deduct 20 points from Gryffindor because Ms Granger dodged the cauldron, and it hit me instead. Another 20 points from Gryffindor because I assumed that you were the ones who started the fight. And, I want everyone to stay back after class to clean up, except the Slytherins." Snape sneered.

Hermione burst out, "But we weren't the ones who started it, it was him."

"Tsk, tsk. And for telling lies, you are in for detention tonight. I really must inform Minerva about the prefects in Gryffindor. It looks like they are not at all up to their standard. And to trust that Minerva ensured us that you will make it and become the Head Girl next year. Well, I guess she is wrong, as always." He looked at Harry's direction, as though daring him to say something.

Hermione's eyes swelled. Looking at Hermione, Harry felt a sudden urge to stand up and start yelling at Snape, but he was stopped by a tearing Hermione who shook her head dejectedly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_(At dinner that day)_

"I couldn't believe it! That foul old Snape actually criticized Hermione, in front of the whole class. I mean, I thought he has gone too far, sparing the Slytherins from any detention. What's it with him, eh?" Ron fumed.

"Ron, would you think about it? Since when has Snape been nice to us? He just loathes the Gryffindors, especially me! I am just worried about Hermione. She didn't come down from her dormitory, right?" Harry answered.

"Yeah. I will get Ginny to check up on her." Ron glanced towards the Slytherin's table. "And look at that dumb Malfoy. I bet you anything that he is relating the whole matter to his cronies."

And indeed, Malfoy was retelling the episode to whoever is around him. The Slytherins burst into laughter as Malfoy mimicked Hermione defending herself.

"That asshole! Wait till I get him for this!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Well, thanks for that review, animeluver911. You really motivate me to continue on this story. To the others, please review! I need all the encouragements!**


	3. Night Fight

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: Maybe you all should give me some suggestions on how to continue the story.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(In the dormitory)

Hermione was sobbing on her bed. Tissues were strewn all over the place. The first day was totally disastrous and she is already down for a detention with Snape. What's more, she is a Prefect. She had always hated Draco, but he had gone too far this time. Suddenly, the door opened. Hermione threw the covers over herself and pretended that she had been sleeping all this while.

"Don't try to hide from me. I know you are pretending." Ginny snorted. When Hermione made no move of having any conversation, Ginny muttered, "You leave me no choice then." And with that, she stripped the covers off Hermione. With a yelp, Hermione sat up straight and immediately, she regretted it.

"So you have been crying up here? Just like what Ron had expected, and I guess that brat of a Malfoy was also hoping." Ginny exclaimed.

Hermione seemed to be in a daze, and Hermione knew that Ginny was right.

"I mean, he has never been nice to us Gryffindors, and I bet he is much fed up that he is stuck with you for night duties."

"Well, if he thinks I will ask for a change in partners, he is wrong. No one treats me that way!" Hermione pulled herself together.

"_You wanna play rough? You got it!"_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For the next few days, Hermione and Draco waged a war amongst one another, unknown to all teachers. But the students of the respective houses egged them on. Draco will imitate whatever Hermione does while Hermione will go strutting around, as if she owns Hogwarts, getting laughs from the Gryffindors while getting disgruntled looks from the Slytherins. But when Professor McGonagall informed her about her night duty with Malfoy, Hermione was not very looking forward to it. Who knows what Draco might do to her. On the contrary, Malfoy looks overjoyed that they are having their night patrol every Friday.

(On the night of their patrol)

Malfoy swaggered down the stairs, waiting for Hermione to come. He came out with loads of ideas to torment her during the patrol. He was just about to go into greater details when he heard Hermione come down the stairs. Although she looked dreadfully pale, her face was set in a very determined look. Malfoy sneered.

"So can we start the patrol now, Granger?"

He walked off without waiting for her to answer, which suit Hermione well.

"_The further, the better. Get away from me, Malfoy!_" Hermione thought.

Malfoy, as if reading her mind, slowed down and waited.

"We would have to walk together if we are couples." Malfoy said in a falsely sweet voice.

Hermione made a vomiting action before catching up with him. They walked out to the courtyard, with the full moon in front of them. Malfoy threw a strand of his blond hair behind. Hermione caught sight of that and saw his cold grey eyes with a hint of coldness in it. It was only until then, that Hermione realise how come a lot of girls swooned over him.

"I saw you looking at me, Granger. Enjoying yourself? Course you should be. No other girls could walk with me alone at night here. Consider yourself lucky. I would think this is the luckiset moment you will ever have in your filthy Mudblood life." Malfoy smirked.

"Well, I would have gladly let the others, especially Pansy, if they want this. I swear I didn't beg Lena to pair both of us up." Hermione retorted.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed. "Well, at least I am not that cheap, betraying your friends and everything."

Hermione took a while to register what he was saying, since she wasn't really paying much attention.

"Why, you…" she calmed herself down before continuing, "I never betray my friends! At least, my parents detest evil, while yours are involved in evil itself."

Hermione had gone too far. With a growl, Malfoy pounced on her, and together, they rolled down the slope. Hermione scratched at wherever part she could reach, and in return, getting a punch from Malfoy. When they finally came to a halt, Malfoy had his fingers around her delicate neck.

"Never, ever, insult my parents, you filthy Mudblood! You are not fit to do so! So what if my parents left me in the Manor? It will not be long when my father gets out of Azkaban!"

Hermione winced as she felt his fingers tightened. Suddenly, he loosen his grip. Hermione massaged her neck before standing up, but only to fall again. She had sprained her ankle.

"Well, not so brave after you sprained your ankle? And don't expect me to help you to the hospital wing. You deserve this." And with that, Malfoy walked off, leaving Hermione behind.

Hermione got up, swearing.

"_Call himself some kind of gentleman._"

She got help only after one of the ghosts, Fat Friar, saw her limping back.

She was sent to the hospital wing, where Madam Pomfrey questioned her. She came out with some dumb story that she stumbled down while talking a walk. Madam Pomfrey looked suspicious but did not question anymore. As she bustled around with other stuffs, Hermione rolled her sleeves up and noticed that she had quite a number of bruises and cuts.

She shook her head and thought grimly about whether she needs to inform Professor McGonagall. She decided not to as Malfoy might think that she is a weakling.

When she reached the common room, almost immediately, Ron and Harry and started hollering and demanding where she had gotten her bruises and scratches. Seeing no use lying to them, she related the whole incident to them.

"Why, that white ferret. He will get it tomorrow." Ron grinded his teeth.

"No. You are not to confront him. I don't want him to think that he has gotten into me."

"And you are just going to get bullied by him everytime?" Harry asked, unbelievably.

"Since when do you know me? I will get back at him, I swear!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next few night patrols went past quite uneventfully, except the time when Malfoy got a punch and a few kicks from Hermione and Hermione getting a few more bruises and scratches. But during one of the night patrol, Hermione finally cracked.

They were near the lake when Malfoy decided to push Hermione into the lake. The wind was whistling therefore Hermione didn't hear Malfoy coming up to her and push her. That slight push was enough to send her flying into the lake, as the grounds were slippery. When Hermione got out of the lake, she was faced with a laughing-to-tears Malfoy.

"So you think you are very funny, pushing me into the waters?" Hermione shivered. "I can tell you, you are not very funny." Her temper grew when Malfoy rolled to the ground, still laughing. She gave a complicated wave to dry her clothes and continued. "You are the most insensitive guy I have ever met, who thinks of himself as a great one! Far much better than others, whom you always despised! You are an asshole who never gives a damn about others, coz you are a selfish git! You have no friends at all and yet you bully them into becoming your so-called friends! I HATE YOU!"

With that, she stormed off, leaving a very amused Malfoy. Hermione had no intentions of getting back to the common room to face Harry and Ron's questions. She rounded the corner and…

"Ooh. Luna, you scared me." Hermione gave a small scream.

"Sorry. Erm, can I ask you? Why is your hair wet?" Luna asked curiously.

"I took a bath." Hermione lied.

"Do you always take bath with your shoes on?"

Hermione looked down and noticed her shoes were wet. Seeing that Luna is the only one person she can relate to without getting angry, she told her what happened. Luna's already large eyes grew larger when she heard that Draco pushed Hermione into the lake.

"I am so frustrated. What is the problem with him?"

"Hermione, I think you should just ignore him. He is making a nuisance of himself. I bet he would be frustrated if you just take his joke lightly."

"I will try, but you don't know that Malfoy boy. He is abnormal."

But as Hermione thought,_ maybe Luna had been right._ Hermione smiled to herself as she walked back to the Gryffindor's common room with a lighter heart.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Well, that's chapter 3!**


	4. Pretence

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story.**

**Special thanks to c'109 for making my day. Thanks so much. I will work harder.**

**&**

**&&**

(The next day)

"Hey, Granger! Had a nice bath yesterday? I must admit you have a nice body!" Malfoy yelled across the Great Hall, making everyone stare at her.

Hermione blushed but retorted, "Well, at least I am ok with my body! Unlike someone who refuses to take off his clothes and get wet!" Immediately, everyone's head turned to Malfoy. Hermione chuckled and went back to her food.

Ron, who was halfway through his pancakes, choked. "What did that ferret mean by that? Don't tell me both of you…"

"Oh, Ron, do you seriously think that I will do that with that little white ferret?" Hermione asked.

"Then why did you…"

"Ron, you are really dense! Even Harry knew that I was saying all that just to infuriate that ass! I mean, someone told me to just ignore his comments or make him feel embarrassed. I heed and look at that little ferret! He is being surrounded by Pansy's gang!"

Ron looked and laughed. Harry smacked Hermione at the back.

"I didn't know you are brilliant in this type of stuffs!" Harry commented.

Hermione gave a smile and caught sight of Luna looking at her. She caught her wink and after breakfast, she went to the Ravenclaw's table to plot with Luna.

"Here is the plan. Can I rely on you to spread rumors about me and Malfoy? You should know what to spread I guess. And I will do the others myself."

Luna nodded and said, "I might even give you a pair of Nikkle-finners. It is something that couples have in common. That will show the others that you both are indeed couples."

Hermione looked away.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Within the next few days, the whole school seemed to know about Hermione's and Draco's scandal. Draco was frustrated when people cornered him and bombarded him with questions. He wanted to get back at Hermione and get her into trouble. But he did not get to do so.

Draco found Hermione one day, with a bunch of Gryffindors surrounding her. He approached her and sneered.

"Well, Granger, you have gotten your house to spread the rumors eh? I am not scared of you!"

Hermione gave a smile and swooped at him, giving him a light peck on the mouth. Draco, taken aback, looked confused.

"Oh, darling! You don't want the others to know about our relationship? Ok, I will keep it secret! By the way, we have a date today at 9pm remember?" Hermione waved goodbye and blew a flying kiss to Malfoy. When she and her friends went off, Malfoy thought to himself.

"_That Mudblood kissed me right in front of the Gryffindors! My reputation is ruined!_" He touched his lips, which was still tingling. "_But her kiss wasn't that bad after all. I could almost feel the softness of her lips_!" He shook his head and hit himself for having those thoughts. "_I must go back to the common room to disinfect my lips."_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was also thinking about her kiss on the way back. She excused herself to go to the toilet where she stood over the sink, replaying it. She had in fact, enjoyed the kiss. His eyes were so close; she could see the titsy bitsy bit of warmness in it. However, she refuses to admit that she has fallen for Draco. She was also not looking forward to their date; night patrol as she knows that Malfoy will get her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(In the Slytherins' common room)

"Hey, Draco! You lost your bet! You didn't make that Mudblood hate you! She likes you instead!" Zabini shouted.

"But what I need now is more time!"

"Enough talking and hand over the twenty Galleons." Zabini smirked.

Malfoy took out twenty Galleons and threw it at Blaise, but it hit Parkinson instead. She turned round and glared at Malfoy, and started towards him.

"Oh-ho, Malfoy! After you ditched me for that Mudblood, you threw money at me, what do you treat me as? A one-night stand prostitute? And I thought you love me whole-heartedly!" Pansy sobbed and ran off to the girls' dormitory.

"_Girls! Why are they so troublesome? One of them hates me like hell, while the other is going gaga over me! Oh well, after all, no one can resist the charm of Malfoys, especially me!_" he caught sight of Zabini eating his treats and he felt the anger rise in him. "So Granger thinks that she can just flirt around like that then she is wrong! I will show her the real meaning of flirting!" And Malfoy stomped off to meet Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When Malfoy saw Hermione already waiting for him, he rearranged his face from an angry one to a lovesick face. He walked down the stairs, looking miserable. Hermione saw him and asked with caution.

"What is wrong with you, you ferret?"

Malfoy would love to snap back but he swallowed and answered, "Can't you tell that I am lovesick?"

Hermione's eyebrow shot up but she continued walking. Malfoy, not wanting to let go so easily, pestered her.

"Aren't you going to ask me who I am lovesick over?"

"Why should I? It is none of my business. I just pity the girl you are lovesick over."

Malfoy bit back his first answer and continued.

"Well, I will just tell you if you want to know." When Hermione did not answer, he replied, "Well, the girl I like had brown wavy hair, a figure that most girls will die for, witty."

Hermione froze in her steps. _Can this git be talking about me? No, it can't. He wouldn't fall in love with a Mudblood like me._

Hermione thought it over with mock concentration, acting like Goyle who is trying to add 1 and 10.

"Let's see. Pansy? Lavender? Parvati?"

"No, no. Forget it, I will just tell you! It is you, Hermione Granger!"

There was a moment of silence; one could even hear the rustling of leaves. Hermione looked at Draco. His skin so contrasting with his eyes, looked really forlorn.

"I really like you. Since I don't know when."

"Oh yeah, yeah. If I believe you, I am a big buffoon. Then what is it with me getting pushed into the lake?" Hermione demanded.

Draco suppressed a laugh and answered, "Well, I have no idea how to express my love for you! My first intention was to get you sick, and I can look after you in the hospital wing. But it backfired. I was too engrossed in looking at your body."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Then how do you explain the Mudblood thingy? You also don't know how to express your feelings?"

"Partly because of that. I want you to notice me. You always hang around with Potter and Weasley, and you hardly notice me. I am just dying to get your attention! I just want to act cool as if I did not yearn for you but deep in my heart, I wanted you so much! Gryffindors and Slytherins do not mix. And we will never be together, I know. But I just wanted you to take notice of me more!"

"Well, you can't expect me to believe you, can you? I highly doubt your words, Malfoy. Unless you could prove to me, I will never like you."

Malfoy felt anger beneath him but controlled himself._ Who is she to choose whether she likes him or not. Only Malfoys get to choose who they like and not the other way round._

He looked up and gripped her wrists. Hermione tried to pull away but to no avail; he was much too strong. They wrestle until the first tree of the Forbidden Forest, where Hermione had nowhere else to run. Malfoy look into her eyes and saw only fright in them. He moved his face in until their lips nearly touched. Hermione chose to close her eyes and so did Malfoy.

He gave her a quick kiss and was surprised that a flow of warmness came from her mouth and he had enjoyed it. He opened his eyes and saw that Hermione seems to be enjoying it too. He pressed his lips harder onto her lips and realized she did not resist at all. He also pressed his body closer to hers and felt her shiver. He was about to go further when Hermione gave him a nudge. He stopped and looked up.

"I didn't know you kiss that well, Malfoy."

"I guess after that kiss, it means that we are in a relationship?"

"No. As I said, you will have to prove that you like me and it is not some dare or what." Hermione answered cheekily, and walked off.

Malfoy looked at her retreating back and felt a sudden urge to prove to Hermione that he did love her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: I think this chapter is pretty bad. But I still hope you enjoy the story!**


	5. Bonding at night?

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any characters in this story.**

**A/N: Thank you for sending in your reviews! I am so glad you enjoyed the story.**

**Prettigurl7: Thanks! Even I myself want to know what Draco can do to the stubborn Hermione!**

**C'22: Thanks for your review! You people make me want to go on writing this story, man! **

**Ok, without much further ado… Here is the fifth chapter!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The Slytherin's common room was already empty by the time he got back. He sat down on an armchair and started to think. When he had answered Hermione questions regarding why he had pushed her into the lake and why he had called her Mudblood, he felt that he had just answered her in a moment, without thinking. But as he sat beside the fireplace, he felt that he had answered them most truthfully and sincerely. Since that day in the Hogwarts Express, Malfoy had wanted to know Hermione better and couldn't stop thinking of her, whether good or bad.

And the kiss makes him want her more. He had come so close to her. He could smell her scent and sense her fright and feel her smooth skin. He had also wanted more of the kiss until Hermione stopped. And Malfoy was positive that Hermione had enjoyed the kiss. She did not try to pull away and it was only till he made a move to go further, did she resist.

And when she had praised him of his kissing skills, her eyes were full of mischief and desire. Under the moonlight, her hair was no longer like that when she was in their first year. Malfoy also noticed that her front teeth shrunk.

Malfoy thought for a very long time, debating whether or not to continue flirting with her or get serious. He had no idea but decided to wait a little longer. He stood up and got ready to go until he caught sight of some powder by the fireplace. Surely, the fireplaces are not being watched by anyone? A smile crept to his face as he approached the fireplace.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A sixth year girl sat by the fireplace of Gryffindor's common room, pondering over her homework, her legs swinging in rhythm as she hummed a little song. She soon gave it up. Hermione was all alone by the fireplace, as Harry and Ron had gone up to their dormitories. _Just as well_, Hermione thought. She had no inclination to tell them what had gone on between her and Malfoy. In fact, she wasn't even ready to tell her most trusted friend, Ginny. She knows how they will react upon hearing her encounter with Malfoy.

"What! You kissed the enemy?" That will be Ron's reaction.

"Hermione! I can't believe you did that with him!" Ginny would scream.

And Harry will most probably look at her in shock and disbelief.

She shuddered at the thought of their reactions. No, it is safer to keep it as a secret._ Judging by their reactions, one would have thought that Malfoy and I made love or what_, Hermione thought. _Seriously, i think they will just make a big fuss over nothing._

She was still in shock over what Malfoy did to her. To her utter disbelief, she had enjoyed the kiss. In fact, she had wanted to go further but restrained herself. His face was so close to hers. She could see the eyes full of passion. And when he had gripped her wrists, it was as if an electric shock just passed through her. And when he had answered her all the questions, she felt that he was speaking the truth, for once.

When she had kissed him before, she had felt the exact same way. _Could I be falling for Draco?_

Almost as if her answer had just popped from the fireplace, Hermione caught sight of Draco's head in it. He was grinning from ear to ear, and expecting her to say something. Hermione gave a yelp and scrambled to the floor.

"What in the world are you doing here? Has it ever occurred to you that you might get caught or whatsoever?" Hermione asked.

"Well, I just thought I would check on you. The Slytherin's common room had no one."

When Hermione gave that disapproving look, Draco said, "Oh alright, I will go back." But as if he turned to go back, he was stopped by Hermione.

"No, don't go." Hermione pleaded. After realizing what she had done, she tried to find an excuse for him to stay.

"Erm, I am also feeling bored here, so we can just chat."

"Just admit it. You couldn't live without the sight of me, can't you?" Draco smirked.

"Gosh, you sure are thick-skinned and very egoistic." Hermione laughed.

Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh you are very funny." He spotted her homework and asked, "Are you the real Hermione Granger or what?"

"What do you mean by that?"

"The Hermione I know doesn't leave her homework lying around like that. And it seems to me that you have given up answering it!"

"No, I didn't give up! I… I was just thinking of… I was just thinking of something else!" Hermione murmured.

"Hermione," Hermione registered the new greeting, "You are so great in studies and everything, but you just don't know how to lie!"

"What do you mean by that, Malfoy?"

"When someone lies, they tend to stutter, just like what you did. Unless they are someone really good." Malfoy explained.

"Oh really? I didn't know that!" Hermione gave herself a small laugh. "How is it that you know those good ones will not stutter? I guess you mean yourself."

Malfoy nearly slapped himself. How could he give himself away just like that?

His shocked face very nearly gave himself away.

"I was just trying to impress you. But I guess it send the wrong signal, eh?" He tried to save himself.

Hermione gave a little smile. "Oh really? I don't really believe you. Anyway, it is getting late. I think you had better get back to your dormitory."

Malfoy silently agreed. His knees were getting sore from the kneeling back at the cold hard floor. He bade goodbye and disappeared, leaving the ambers of the remaining fire, and a light-hearted Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day, during breakfast, Professor McGonagall made a grim announcement.

"I am utterly disappointed to find students communicating each other, in the middle of the night. Not just that, but they made use of the fireplace to communicate. It is obvious they are from different houses. I hope that the students involved will come forward and admit."

Almost immediately after Professor McGonagall step down from the podium, the chattering started. Everyone knew that the houses weren't very friendly to one another, so why would anyone want to communicate with people from the other house?

"Hmm, I doubt it will be anyone from Gryffindor will communicate with anyone from Slytherin right, Hermione?" Harry asked.

Hermione blushed but did not answer. She felt ashamed and when she glanced towards the Slytherin's table, she saw Malfoy looking abashed. They caught sight of one another and gave a small nod. Both of them understood that they will both approach Professor McGonagall to admit.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"I am very disappointed with both of you. To trust that both of you are prefects! And I thought Miss Granger would know the right and wrong. For this, both of you will have detention with me every night for a week, starting from tonight. I shall be very kind not to deduct any marks from your house. At least both of you have the courage to come forward."

Hermione and Malfoy received a lecture from Professor McGonagall and Hermione had winced when receiving the lecture. When Professor McGonagall went off, Malfoy had put a comforting arm over Hermione.

Hermione felt comforted all of a sudden without Malfoy saying a word. She looked up and saw Malfoy giving her an encouraging smile, a genuine smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

That night, when they went to McGonagall's room, they had not talked much. McGonagall set them to correct some of the first years' essay, seeing that they are the top 2 students in their year. Hermione was almost driven crazy when she saw one of the essays; it reminded her of Ron's.

She decided to take a break from correcting the tiresome first years' essays. She looked up and saw Malfoy concentrating real hard; his brows furrowing. She stifled a giggle and Malfoy looked up. They stole a glance at McGonagall and saw that she was nodding off to sleep. They turned back but did not talk. They could simply tell each other in their mind without breathing a word.

"_These first years stuffs are so boring._" Hermione thought.

"_I can't agree more. This is so cool."_

"_Yep. This is so cool. It is as if we can read each others mind, like we have telepathic connection or what."_

"_Tele… what?"_

"_Forget it. You don't have to know. Oh look, McGonagall's waking."_

"_Oh, who cares? We can just 'talk' to each other this way. She will never notice."_

"_We can't. It gives us this kind of blank look on our face." _

"_Oh all right. I should know better than to fight with you."_

McGonagall stirred and looked up. She saw Hermione and Malfoy poring over the essays and looked very pleased.

"Miss Granger and Mr Malfoy, I think this is it for today. It is past 11. Get back to your dormitories and don't let me catch you communicating over the fire."

"We won't." They chorused and went off.

As they closed the door, they could hear McGonagall mumbled, "And I thought both of them used to hate each other, and now they are communicating through the fire. What is this world coming to?"

**A/N: Hope you people enjoying the story so far...**


	6. Grudges of Girls

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any characters in this story.**

**A/N: I am sorry if my stories are very short. Maybe you can give me ideas on how to lengthen my stories. Hehe. I have the time now so I might as well update it now eh? Since I might not update for quite some time.**

**Chapter 6, coming up!**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Both of them were very silent on their way back to their respective common rooms. Malfoy could hardly think of any topic to say.

"Erm, Malfoy? Don't you think it is so weird now?"

"Eh? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean after that night, everything is like so awkward between the both of us. Don't you think so?"

"I guess so. I think it is better that we are back at our usual state. As in, you can continue the pretence of spiting me so that no one will suspect anything, and i can continue to insult you and stuffs."

"Right." Hermione answered in a soft voice.

"So I guess we can't go to Hogsmeade together?" Malfoy asked. He felt a sudden pang of sadness which he could not explain.

"I guess not. Maybe we can go when we are more certain of this relationship." Hermione answered sadly.

"Oh alright. We will have to part here. Goodnight." Hermione told Malfoy upon reaching the main staircase. As she turned to go, Malfoy ran up to her and gave her a night kiss. She smiled at him before going off.

"_Why did I do that for? I could have just mind my own business, and walked off. But I choose to kiss her goodnight first. I am so dumb!_" Malfoy scolded himself.

The Slytherin's common room was empty, or so Draco thought. As he walked past one of the armchair, he heard a groan followed by some shuffling. He stopped and turned round. He saw Pansy nodding off to sleep, and saw drool forming near her mouth. He looked away in disgust and was about to walk away before she grabbed his hand.

"What the…" Draco turned around to face Pansy.

"Draco, you are back. I am so worried about you. Where did you go? I am sorry for venting my anger on you. I am just so stressed over everything. I don't know why. Perhaps it is because of the fact that we are going to sit for a major exam, the NEWTS, next year. But after thinking for some time, I decided not to worry so much since I know you will stand by my side forever and ever, even if I did badly, right darling Draco?"

Malfoy look revolted as she placed her head on his shoulder and moved away immediately. Pansy noticed it and looked at him in what she thought a very pitiful look. Her eyes were already swimming with tears.

"Why are you moving away from me? I thought you love me! You always loved to put your head on my laps and let me stroke you. Why can't you do the same to me?Why can't you let me rest my head on you? We are a couple, we should be able to do things together!"

"Because I don't love you, and we are not a couple. Stop telling the whole world that!" Draco had blurted out before he could help himself. He did not think much since he never loved Pansy. It was his father's idea for him to get acquainted with another Pureblood.

"What? You don't love me anymore?" For a moment, her eyes were glassy. After a few seconds, her eyes saw red. "If you don't love me, who do you love? That little Mudblood, Hermione Granger? Or that little blood traitor, Ginny Weasley? It must be that Mudblood! I saw you looking at her so many times. I am so stupid! Zabini told me but I refused to listen to him! I thought you just want to have some fun with her and in the end; you will still come back to me! But in the end, you were too busy admiring her instead of me! How could you do this to me! I am so much better than that Mudblood Granger! I am prettier, smarter and sexier!" And with each word, she rose in height. "Draco Malfoy, do you love me or not?"

"No I don't, and would you stop making a nuisance of yourself here? It is no use waking the Slytherins at 1am! I never loved you and never would!" And Malfoy had made another blunder.

"So, you don't love me?" She stormed up to the girls' dormitory before yelling at Draco again. "I will make sure I am the one and only girl you love! I will do anything! I repeat, anything to get you back in my arms! Even if that is the last thing I, Pansy Parkinson, ever do!" And with that, she slammed the door, shaking all the portraits in the room, alarming its occupants.

Malfoy stood there, mortified for the first time in his life in Hogwarts; he had never felt that threatened by anyone. Except his father back at home, no one had dared threatened him in Hogwarts. And for the first time in his life, he felt worried for someone who is not even a pureblood or relatives; it is for a Mudblood, Hermione.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The next day being a Friday, students were a bit more rowdy than usual. In the Great Hall, Pansy had not sat beside Draco, for the first time. All the Slytherins were curious but did not dared to ask neither the fuming mad Pansy nor the tired-looking Malfoy. Pansy kept throwing accusing glances at Draco as if expecting him to come and apologize to her personally. However, Draco just sat there, talking to the rest of the Quidditch team. Students from other houses noticed that and they did not bother to keep their volume down.

"Oh look, that pug faced girl is not sitting beside Malfoy. What could have…?"

"Could they have broken up?"

"I certainly hope they did."

"About time. I always thought Malfoy could get a better girl with his looks…"

"Does that mean I would stand a chance? I have a crush on him for pretty long..."

"Nah. He has really high standards…"

"How come he chose Pansy to be his…?"

"No one knows. Colin Creevey reckons that Pansy must have slipped love potion to Malfoy."

"Can't be. Pansy is not very smart. My guess is Malfoy's father force Malfoy to go out with Pansy."

"I don't wonder. She is such an ass just like him…"

"Well, this means that we girls will have a chance! Look at him, he is so cute!"

"Not any chance, girls. There is still Hermione!"

"Oh yeah!" The girls looked crestfallen. "Well, it wouldn't hurt to give it a try right?"

Draco looked surprised and couldn't feel more amused when girls from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw approached him. Of course, try as they might, flicking their hair only to fall down, and winking at Malfoy when he is not looking, only to wink at the wrong people, Crabbe and Goyle who had no idea what was going on; Malfoy was not paying attention.

His attention was all concentrated on one girl, who had not bothered to come and 'amuse' him. Hermione was chatting animatedly with Harry and Ron.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At the Gryffindor's table)

"How come there is a crowd at the Slytherin's table?" Ron asked.

"From what I heard from Colin, it seems like that little ferret has broken up with that absolute cow of Pansy! And the girls are all crowding round him, wanting to be the next Mrs Malfoy!" Harry answered.

"How come you are not over there?" Ron demanded.

"Do you want me to go over?" Hermione sighed and made a move to get up and start towards the Slytherin's table. Ron stopped her and pulled her back.

"No…" There was an awkward silence before Harry started. "All the girls think that Malfoy is some kind of superstar, like he is so cute." He makes a disgusted face that made Ron gaffawed, getting a hard stare from Lavender.

"Are you jealous or what?" Hermione poked fun.

"No I am not! I am just…"

What Harry is just, no one knows, as they were interrupted by a tawny owl, landing right in front of Hermione.

Hermione tore off the little note and opened it. When Ron had tried to peep, he got a pinch from Hermione.

"What the devil did you do that for?"

"Serves you right for trying to peep!" She looked at Ron. "Oh, I am sorry. This is sort of private. You know, it means you are not supposed to be reading my note."

She crushed the little note. In it, it was written, "_You have to be careful at Hogsmeade. From DM." _

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione could not make head or tail of the little warning. She decided to ignore it since it is from Malfoy, and he had been to busy to tell her anything_. I mean, if he is sincere about that warning, he will come and inform me straight personally._ Indeed, he was too busy warding off the stalkers that he had problems navigating through the castle. Wherever he goes, there will be hordes of girls following him. What was more irritating was Pansy, sniffing loudly at any lessons, making the teachers so frustrated that…

"That is five points of Slytherin. If you disrupt the class anymore, Miss Parkinson, I am afraid I would have to ask you to leave." Professor McGonagall burst, rolling her eyes, after 5 minutes of continuous sniffing from Pansy.

Pansy gave an extremely loud sniff but did not continue anymore.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The moment that Malfoy had been dreading yet welcoming had arrived; it was time to go off to Hogsmeade. He had been welcoming it because it would mean that he can escape from his younger stalkers and probably get lost in the crowd. He was also dreading it because he was afraid Pansy would harm Hermione, and he knew that Pansy had no misgivings to get rid of Hermione. Pansy was also brought up by her father to be merciless, just like any other purebloods.

At the gate where Filch started jabbing Secrecy Sensors into everyone, Malfoy tried to get to the front where Hermione was with Harry and Ron, but the large crowd prevented him from doing so. He was wedged between two large girls who had started bombarding him with personal questions.

He managed to scoot off before any of the girls found him. He tried to search for Hermione but to no avail. There were a lot of Hogwarts students that day. When Pansy brushed past him, she was gripping her wand very tightly and she had a murderous look on. His heart tightened and began to look for Hermione. He just hoped that he could find Hermione before Pansy does and when she does, she is not going to forgive Hermione for what she did.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

After what seems to be hours to Draco, he longed to sit down and have a Butterbeer, but he could not rest until he found Hermione. He found it very hard to move forward since there were hordes of people. He also noticed that there were a lot of people at Hogsmeade and most of them are girls. He had several encounters with the girls who had tried to chat with him, only to receive a growl and a threat from him. He was about to walk in front before he was stopped by a couple of girls. They carried him to Three Broomsticks and sat him down hard on the chair.

Suddenly, someone screamed, followed by a few familiar shouts. Everyone in the Three Broomsticks could hear the commotion as two voices floated into the air.

"You filthy little Mudblood! You stole Draco, away from me! You knew it all along that he belongs to me!" Pansy screamed.

"No, I didn't. Even if I did, leave the others alone. They are not involved in this. You are a coward, attacking people from behind their back! She did nothing to offend you!" Hermione shouted, pointing to the girl on the floor.

Harry and Ron rushed to help the girl who has been blasted out of the way by Pansy and moved her to a safer place.

"So you are trying to act noble now, eh? Doyou think that will help you in your survival now?" Pansy smirked after turning a slight red in the face.

Malfoy struggled and after a long time, broke free from his captors. He shoved people out of the way, and pushed, rushing against time, hoping that he was not too late.

"I did not steal your boyfriend!"

"No, you didn't! You seduced him! You couldn't steal him so your decide to seduce him instead! Why? Course I am much prettier than you, smarter and sexier! You are jealous of me! Draco and I are meant to be together even before we were born! You just hate me because I get the best of everything!" Pansy screamed.

"Oh yeah? Why don't you look in the mirror? Here, I have one." Hermione thrust a hand-held mirror to Pansy. Hermione was also trying very hard to control her feelings. How dare she injured others and push the blame to her. Hermione had enough of Pansy for the last five years.

"Look at you! It is no wonder Draco dumped you! You are fat and ugly! You think you are very pretty but you are not! You are a desperate, mean, hopeless…"

Hermione had touched a raw nerve; Pansy looked as if she was about to explode.

"Never in my life am I insulted by a Mudblood! I will not permit that! My parents will never permit that!" She gave a shriek and made a slashing movement with her wand, the streak of purple flame zooming towards Hermione.

"Nooo……" Malfoy shouted, dashed forward and shielded Hermione from the purple flame. He collapsed with his eyes wide opened, as Hermione sat beside him, tears trickling down her face.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: The slashing movement thing, I took it from pg 698 of the Order of Phoenix. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I did! **


	7. That's what friends are for

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any of the characters in this story.**

**A/N: I am very pleased you enjoyed the last chapter. I like it too. Well, I am updating this earlier, coz the teachers have decided not to give any homework until school ends, partly because our exams are over. And I am so sad today. My results are so bad, but it will not stop me from writing a good chapter.**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

As Hermione continued to sob uncontrollably into Malfoy's robes, he was suddenly taken away by someone she could not see properly. She pulled herself together and stood up. Pansy was still in a state of shock. Her bulging eyes were full of shock and surprise. Suddenly, she seems to come out of her trance and collapsed on to the ground. The girls in her gang rushed to her and carried her to the hospital wing, shoving people out of their way.

The crowd soon cleared out, leaving Hermione, Ron and Harry there. Ron looked in awe at Hermione. Harry looked at Hermione as if seeing her for the first time.

"What in the world has come over Malfoy? Shielding you from that vicious Parkinson? And what's going on between you and Malfoy?" Ron questioned.

"I have no idea what is wrong with him. The note today, sent by that owl, was from him. He seems to know what is going on and that Pansy is trying to hurt me. But why?"

"Maybe he is just playing a fool, or maybe he gang up with Parkinson to hurt you." Ron suggested.

"I guess so." Hermione said wearily, with an uncomfortable look. Only Harry caught sight of that, but he made no comments. Ron was no longer interested in this affair. He looked towards the Three Broomsticks, as if expecting Madam Rosmerta to come out and fuss over them.

"How about going to the Three Broomsticks for Butterbeer?" Ron suggested.

"I am not in the mood; I am going back to the castle." Hermione answered, while Harry mumbled something about going back to the castle to complete some homework. Ron shrugged and went in; he had just caught sight of Dean and Seamus.

Harry caught up with Hermione and after a few seconds of silence, he burst.

"Is there something going on between you and Malfoy?"

"No." Hermione answered.

"I do not believe you. Then why in the world did he send you that note to be careful? If he had been ganging up with Pansy to hurt you, why did he take the blast for you? I know he is cowardly but to take that blast for you? It could be deadly! And why did you cry when Malfoy was hit by Pansy's spell? You can fool Ron, but you can't fool me!"

Hermione looked at Harry, as if begging him to stop questioning. Harry returned it with a defiant look. When Harry did not give in, Hermione answered him in despair.

"I don't know what is going on, myself. He just comes up to me one night patrol and told me he likes me. I was taken in by surprise. And it had been the two of us communicating using the fireplace. I know you might despise me; but I think I like Malfoy."

Hermione had not been very truthful; she didn't tell Harry about the kissing episode. Harry just stared at Hermione with his mouth wide open.

"I never like Malfoy. He had always been horrid to Ron and all the other people."

"I know. I hated him too before. He was always there to insult me and he had never failed to do so. But, he had been nice nowadays to me."

"If he does really like you, and you like him too, I will not stop you. But are you intending to hide it from Ron and all the Gryffindors? How long can you keep it as a secret?"

"We will just forget about that matter first. My top priority now is to make sure Draco is alright."

And together, they walked towards the castle.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Master, did you call for me?" Lucius Malfoy asked in his cold drawling voice. A faint tremble in his voice could be detected._

_He was speaking to an armchair, which looked like it is not occupied. The house was dim and creaky. Every one step made, causes the floorboards to creak loudly. The glasses on the windows were shattered and the house was full of cobwebs and dust. The house was bare except for a few armchairs here and there; a table which looked like it is going to collapse; and a few pieces of parchment fluttering. The fire was weak but it illuminated Lucius's petrified face. _

_There was a wheeze and the armchair turned slightly. Malfoy bowed even lower._

"_The task that I asked you to do, have you completed it?"_

"_No."_

"_I heard that your son was injured by Parkinson's daughter?"_

"_Really? I am not well-informed. I guess I am a bit behind time."_

"_And I am very sure that I ordered Parkinson to control his daughter to kill that Mudblood, so how is it that it was your son who got injured?"_

"_I have no idea."_

_There was a second of silence, before…_

"_Crucio!" Voldemort pointed his wand lazily at Malfoy. He winced and writhed on the ground, at the same time begging for mercy. He clutched his abdomen and shrieked. After a while, it stopped._

"_That is just the beginning. If I am not wrong, I believe that your son is in love with that Granger girl. I can sense it. You had better observe your son. He is about to join us soon. You know that it is impossible for your son to marry a Mudblood! He may be the heir to my empire next time!"_

"_I will, Master. I will make sure he devotes himself to my master."_

_Suddenly, a rumble could be heard from afar…_

Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes, to find that he is still in Azkaban. He sighed and tossed in his small bed. Although the Dementors are gone, the Minister of Magic has assigned dragons to guard the wizard prison. Anyone who attempts to escape will be burnt to death. No one has attempted it, of course. With the new security, Lucius had no idea how to go back to his master's. He had also no idea on how to communicate with his son. However, he does not have the intention of communicating with him as he knows that Draco will never ever like a Mudblood.

He had inflicted much pain on Draco and never failed to repeat it if he does anything wrong. Draco may hate him but Lucius is still his father after all. He will know how to handle his son.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Err, Madam Pomfrey, where did Dra-Malfoy go?" Hermione asked anxiously when she got to the hospital wing. It was empty except for Pansy. She was lying down, glassy-eyed.

"My dear, he went off to St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Although the blast did not hit his chest, I am afraid it might have done some brain damage, he might forget some events. I have no choice but to send him to St Mungo's." Madam Pomfrey shook her head and went off, leaving Hermione in a state of panic.

She walked slowly back to the Great Hall. Everyone was in a happy mood as it is the end of the week. Hermione thought only few people know about the news of Malfoy getting hurt. As she walked towards the Gryffindor's table, everyone nearby nudged one another.

"Look, she got away unhurt while Malfoy got hurt instead…"

"It is not her fault. She didn't ask Malfoy to take that blast for her."

"I always know that Parkinson is crazy. Fancy blasting someone in the middle of Hogsmeade!"

"She needs to tighten her screws in her brain."

"I didn't know Malfoy had a heart. He looks so cold and heartless…"

"Yet, he saved her life."

"Malfoy is a dedicated lover I guess. I always thought he is some kind of playboy or something."

"Do you think there is something going on between them?"

"Can't be. She is a Gryffindor and he is a Slytherin. Its a known fact that Gryffindors and Slytherins couldn't stand the sight of each other."

"Quite true, but it is a big pity if they can't be together because of some old grudges."

"I mean, this is the new generation! To stop them from falling in love…"

Hermione got to the Gryffindor's table and sat down, without looking at anyone. Ron was stuffing himself away so he couldn't have heard the news. She looked up and saw Harry piling food onto her plate.

"You must be starving."

She gave a grateful smile but she couldn't bear to eat. Everytime she look at the Slytherin's table, she would be reminded of him, grinning at her. After this incident, he might not be able to remember her. And the thought of him, in St Mungo's all alone, made her even more upset. He had no siblings, and his father is at Azkaban, his mother was probably too ashamed to tell others she is related to them. She felt bad for insulting his mother and knew that he really loved her. She also felt touched as he had saved her from a blast or she will definitely be in danger, seeing that she received it in their fifth year.

She excused herself and went off. She heard the dragging of benches behind her but couldn't care any less. She ran out of the Great Hall and heard footsteps behind her. After turning round the corner, she stopped and turned back.

"Why did you follow me?"

"I am worried about you. I know you want to cry. I can always lend you my shoulder." Harry gave a weak smile.

Hermione looked at his sincere eyes, went to hug him and started crying.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: Arghh, I love this chapter too! I never know I can write such touchy stuffs! Review please!**


	8. St Mungo's

**Disclaimer: I do not owe any characters in this story, except Violet Bradley. **

**A/N: Sorry for the damn late update. Thank you for your reviews; I am really happy to receive it. I am really glad you people enjoyed my story… Hehe…**

**So here is the long-awaited Chapter 8…**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"He is in a very bad condition now. He is still unconscious and none of his relatives has come to visit him or anything." The Healer, Violet Bradley, told Albus Dumbledore.

Dumbledore nodded gravely and looked at the fire. Violet's head was there, talking feverishly.

"Does he has any close friends or anyone who can come and visit him? I think he needs some moral support or whatsoever."

"I have no idea, but I will get back to you soon. His father is away and I do not know where his mother is…"

Dumbledore was interrupted by a knock on the oak door and looked up. Professor McGonagall had just entered the room.

"I am afraid Miss Parkinson's parents would like to have a word with you. I have…" McGonagall stopped and saw Violet's head in the fire. "Violet! How is Mr Malfoy coping?"

"Very bad. The poor thing has nobody to visit him, and he has no idea what is going on. I am afraid if this goes on…" Violet shook her head.

"My sympathy goes out to him, with no relatives or even friends to visit him…" She stopped and thought for a moment. "Hang on; he may not be exactly friendless. If you don't mind, Albus, I have a suggestion…"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Miss Granger, could I have a word with you?" Professor McGonagall called out, as the Gryffindors exited their classroom.

"Miss Granger, you are the top student here in Hogwarts, and you never have any difficulties catching up with your homework, am I right, Miss Granger?"

Hermione gave a little nod.

"And I supposed you are great friends of Mr Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded again.

McGonagall looked delighted and said, "Then, I could trust you to go and visit Mr Malfoy at St Mungo's? And when he awakes and still recuperating, I trust that you will help him catch up with the work?"

Hermione was speechless. She has no idea what to say.

"I believe you can go to St Mungo's now, your teachers will send you the homework etc. You will be staying at the hostel in St Mungo's. You can go off to pack your trunk now." McGonagall smiled. "You will be going there by a Portkey."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At St Mungo's)

As Violet approaches the bed, she couldn't help feeling sad for Draco. He made no movement at all, and just lay there like a dummy. He was also very weak, and no one has bothered to come and visit him the poor thing.

Just then, Hermione entered the room. Violet looked up and saw that she was sitting beside Draco.

"It is no use talking to him. He just stays there as still as before."

Hermione excused herself and went to the toilet that is attached to the ward.

Violet bustled around for a while before going out and attending to other patients. As she exits, she failed to realise the teeny movement made by Draco.

As Draco opens his eyes, he took in what was going on around him.

"_Where am I? This is not the hospital wing. What happened to me?_" He gazed at the door, as if hoping a notice board will notify him.

He noticed some movement near the door, but could not see who it was.

And then, it happened.

Hermione gave a little shriek and ran towards Draco's bed. She gave him a hug but Draco was too surprised to do anything.

When she finally let him go, he looked carefully into her jubilant face. He brushed a strand of hair away from her face and……

"Who are you?"

Hermione's heart sank to the bottommost part of her stomach. She looked at him, as if expecting him to scream, "I tricked you!", but he did nothing of that sort.

He examined her face, shook his head and leaned back.

Just then, Violet has re-entered the ward. Hermione bombarded her with questions.

"How come he could not recognize me anymore? Is something wrong? Is he going to be alright? Is he fit to go back to school? Can he remember anything?"

Violet came to his bed, and examined him. After a few minutes which seem to be hours to Hermione, she looked up and gave a sigh. She led Hermione out of the room and made her sit down.

"Due to the fact that he intercepted the curse, he did not get injured or anything. However, he has lost some of his memory because the curse had hit one of his vital nerves. However, this is not permanent. If help is given, I think he would be able to recover soon, in, let's say, a year?"

Hermione buried her head into her hands. He needs a year to recover and that is help is given correctly.

She went back to the room, feeling dejected.

Draco was eyeing her all the way.

"You know, you look very familiar but I can't figure out why I saw you. By the way, where are my parents? Do I have any?" When Hermione did not reply, he answered himself. "Then, I guess I am an orphan. No one has visited me so far, just you. That's what my neighbor says." He pointed to a guy sitting on the bed, grinning at him.

Hermione looked at Draco, and thought that he is so much better now like that. But he could no longer remember anything about her.

She took a deep breath and asked Draco. "What can you remember?"

"I just remember I am in some village and I got hit by a curse or something like that. And after that I fainted."

"Do you remember anything about Hogwarts?"

He looked at her blankly and shook his head. Hermione gave a sigh.

"Well, you are Draco Malfoy. And you are in Slytherin. You come from a pure-blood family and you hate…" Hermione could not bring herself to continue anymore. A tear rolled down her cheek and Draco wiped it off.

"I like you. You are the only one who bothers about me."

Hermione gave a weak smile.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(At Hogwarts)

"Where is Hermione?" Ron looked around the common room, after trying desperately to complete his homework.

"I told you. Something happened to her family, and she has to go back." Harry replied for a dozen times.

Ron looked at Harry before resigning to the fact that Hermione has gone away. Harry returned to his homework. Hermione told only him the real motive of her going away and had made him swear that he wouldn't tell anyone. Harry finds it very difficult to keep it from Ron, as the three of them were the best of friends and it is difficult to keep secrets from one another.

"_I guess Hermione really likes that bloke. This is the first time I see her so upset over a guy. I wonder if I did the right thing in keeping this a secret from Ron. Ron is bound to find it out. Hermione's story really is a lame one. But then again, I couldn't think of any myself. I hope that git is alright, or Hermione is going to be so upset._" He heard a loud thump beside him and noticed that Ron had fallen asleep.

He shook his head and looked out of the window. Just then, he saw a owl outside the window.

He stumbled over armchairs and reached the owl. When he removed the note, the owl took off immediately.

_Harry_

_I have reached St Mungo's already and I am safe and sound. Draco is very weak now but he has woken up. The problem is that he has lost his memory temporary. I fear I need to be here for a long period of time before he is fit enough to go back to Hogwarts. I am really grateful to you in helping me hide this from Ron, as you know what his reaction is going to be. Keep me updated about what's going on in school. Till then…_

_Hermione_

Harry folded the note and threw it into the fire.

"_I am actually feeling sorry for that white ferret. Well, maybe it serves him right that he lost his memory and Hermione can just brainwash him. Maybe they can be together._" Harry smiled as he watched the note crumple and turn ash.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione was coaching Draco and going through everything with him. Surprisingly, he did not have any difficulties in catching up with Hermione. After a while, Draco leaned back and surveyed Hermione.

"I am tired. How about telling me how I got cursed?" Draco grinned.

Hermione looked up and felt her eyes watering again. She lowered her head but Draco caught sight of her.

"I didn't mean to make you cry. But I really want to know. Maybe I can remember some stuffs."

Hermione sniffed. "It goes like this…"

After 3 minutes

"I must say I am a very devoted lover. And I am really popular amongst girls. Haha." Draco laughed.

Hermione smiled.

"So I really like you?"

"I don't know."

"How come?"

"You always seem to dislike me before the incident, before sixth year."

"Really?" Draco asked curiously. "And did you like me?"

"I hated you before. But after that incident, I can't deceive myself anymore."

Draco smiled and edged closer. Hermione refused to look at him and contented herself by closing her eyes.

"I do not remember whether I really like you before this. But I am very certain that I am now totally in love with you." He smiled and moved closer until their lips touched. Hermione opened her eyes and with tears forming in her eyes, she embraced him, forgetting everything. Hermione just wants to hold him tight forever and ever. Hermione has finally found her true love.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A/N: This sounds a bit like the last chapter but it is not! Hope you enjoy! Review!**


	9. Back at Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: i do not own any characters in this story.**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Can't find time to update it.. I know I am so evil to make Draco lose his memory. The problem now is that, I have no idea whether he should regain his memory or stay like that. Maybe you can give me some reviews? In any case, I think this chapter is going to be a short one.. I think.. Enjoy..**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

The Healer found Hermione asleep beside Draco's bed. She shook her gently. Hermione woke up with a start.

"You slept here the whole night?"

Hermione nodded and looked at the sleeping Draco. He looked so peaceful, relaxed and happy, not at all the old Draco, scheming and cunning.

"Well, Miss, thought you ought to know. Bradley thought that Draco had recovered quite fast, except for his memory of course. So we were thinking that you should just bring him back to school or what."

Hermione hesitated. "I will have to consult our Headmaster first."

The Healer nodded and went off. Hermione took a last glance at Draco and ran to her dormitory. She grabbed a handful of Floo powder and threw it into the fire.

"Albus Dumbledore's office." She choked.

She felt the usual spinning and knocking and before long, she stumbled into Dumbledore's office.

"Miss Granger, I wasn't really expecting you. I expect you are here to discuss about arrangements for Mr Malfoy. Not to worry, Bradley just visited me before you came in. I was thinking since it is near the festive holidays soon, why don't you bring Mr Malfoy back to your home? In this way, you will have more time to interact with one another, and help each other." Dumbledore looked at Hermione with his knowing eyes.

" I was thinking about bringing him back to his house, so he might remember some things."

"An excellent suggestion! His house is sealed for now, but I might be able to persuade the Ministry to let him stay for the holidays. And after the holidays, I hope Mr Malfoy will be well enough to come back to school." Dumbledore smiled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hermione rushed to Gryffindor's common room and was greeted very enthusiastically.

"Hermione! You are back!" Lavender screamed.

"Where have you been all this time?" Dean asked.

"Hermione, we are so sorry for putting the blame on you as to how Malfoy got himself injured." Parvati yelled.

Hermione fought her way through the crowd and finally came to Harry and Ron. Harry looked pleased whereas Ron looked murderous.

"Hello! I miss you guys so much! I miss everything here!" Hermione said in a single breath.

" Well, I supposed you still have someone beside you whom you miss the most, so you can't possibly miss us that much." Ron sneered.

"Ron, I…" Hermione stopped when Ron glared at her as if daring her to continue. She turned to Harry.

"How did he know about this?"

Ron flared up. " So you think I am absolutely oblivious to whatever is going on around me? We are supposed to be the Golden Trio and I was kept in the dark! Whatever is wrong with you? You are in love with Malfoy, and you know he is our rival in anything! What do you think you are doing? First, Krum, now, Malfoy! Who is it going to be next?" He glared at Hermione who looked as if she was going to burst out into tears.

Harry jumped up. "Ron, stop being unreasonable. So what if Hermione likes Malfoy? You can't just tell Cupid, Hey, I want you to break up Hermione and Malfoy. We didn't tell you because we know how you will react. Hermione is our best friend and I am just going to respect whatever decision she made in the future." Hermione smiled gladly at him.

Ron was speechless for a moment and sat down.

"You are right, Harry. I shall just respect whatever decision Hermione makes in the future. Right, so what is it, you want to tell us, Hermione?"

Hermione gave a sigh of relief. " Draco is making a speedy recovery but he is still not well enough to come back. So I will be accompanying him back to his house for the holidays.

"What!" Harry gave a yelp.

Ron looked at him in surprise. " I thought you will respect whatever decisions Hermione makes in the future?"

Harry looked confused and sat there still gulping.

"You don't have to worry about me. He has lost his memory, and he seems to think he is an orphan.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

A/N: I am sorry for the very short chapter. Still waiting for more reviews.


	10. At Malfoys' Manor

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in this story. **

**A/N: I am super duper sorry... My computer crash for so long and I finally got the laptop. The first thing I did was to come to Fanfiction, and check on my story... If you people have read my story before, just to inform you all that I have added new content here and there to make my story longer. But it will not make a difference to the storyline. Without further ado, I present the much coveted Chapter 10!!**

The silence was deafening. The sun was merciless and shone brightly. The dead leaves fall onto the ground where there were a lot more leaves there. The fountain there was dry and birds stood on its edge, cocking their heads. Suddenly, the silence was disrupted. The birds moved their heads to the source of the disruption and took flight immediately.

A young couple was walking towards the mansion. Draco was finally discharged from the hospital and Hermione was overjoyed. She had waited so long for that moment. They stopped in front of the Malfoys' Manor, and Hermione looked at it in awe. Turning to Draco, she wasn't surprised to see his face.

"Is this my house? I live here last time?"

Hermione nodded and walked to the front door. She was about to open the door when Dumbledore appeared behind her.

"Miss Granger, I suddenly realised that I have to check on the safety of this house before you can step foot inside. What Malfoys are known as, I believe you do not need reminding, so I have to check that your safety is not compromised."

Hermione was grateful to Dumbledore, stood aside and waited for a while.

"I believe the house is alright now, and some of its magic was lifted so that you can enter. I hope both of you will enjoy your stay." Dumbledore nod at Draco before disappearing.

Hermione opened the door and was amazed. At the sides of the hall, statues were lined there. The velvet curtains were deep purple and had gold trimmings. There were many portraits hung on the wall. The tinted windows let in a bit of sunshine, softly illuminated the interior of the hall.

As the both of them walked around the house, Hermione could not stop noticing the number of Dark artefacts. She was scared that Draco may revert back to his old self because of all those. However, she need not worry.

"Hermione, I don't like it in here. It gives me an eerie feeling."

Hermione sympathised him. But she knew he had to stay here in order to regain his memories.

"Draco, I know you don't like it here, neither do I. But you can only regain your childhood memories if you are here."

"If I stayed here during my childhood, I will not want to get back my childhood memory. I rather it remained lost." Draco pouted in a way that made Hermione want to run to him and give him a quick peck.

"I am sorry, but Professor Dumbledore did so much to let the both of us come back here. We will only be here for a few days and after that, we will be back at Hogwarts."

Draco agreed reluctantly. "I am going to my bedroom; I don't want to stay here for so long."

Hermione accompanied him back and when he opened the door, she was surprised for the umpteen times in a day. His achievements and certificates plastered the wall, and there was a gigantic picture of him on one part of the wall. On the other side of the wall, there were pictures of him when he was young etc.

"This is the perfect place for you to regain your memory."

"But I don't want to regain my memory! I just want to stay with you for as long as possible. Tell me more about Hogwarts!" Like a spoilt brat, Draco pestered Hermione until she gave up.

"Oh alright, you are so I don't know how to describe. Basically, you are a Slytherin, and I am a Gryffindor and Slytherins and Gryffindors are like enemies; rivals."

"So can I change houses? I want to be with you. I don't want to be in a rival house of yours."

"It is not my decision. I doubt you can change house."

Draco look dejected but he cheered up once more. "Then the both of us shall be the bridge. We will be the ones who will end this animosity. Slytherins and Gryffindors shall be friends from now onwards."

Hermione smiled at him to humour him but she knows the journey is going to be a long and tough one.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"_Lucius, I am utterly disappointed in you! After what I told you the previous time, you failed to communicate to your son."_

"_Master, how am I supposed to communicate to him, when I am stuck in Azkaban?"_

"_Lucius, Lucius. I thought you would have learnt a thing or two from me. If not, I believe those traditional wizards still have owls."_

"_Yes master. I will do as you command."_

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

"You know what? I am quite worried about Hermione. I mean she is at Malfoy's house. What will happen to her? What if Malfoy cannot control himself and..." Ron shuddered at the thought of that, accidentally adding one more drop of dew into the potion.

Harry was about to answer when Snape marched towards them.

"I believe Potions are not for chit-chatting and I do not want to waste my time teaching people not worthy of learning Potions. 20 points from Gryffindor because their Prefect is talking during lessons." Snape smirked.

Harry stood up immediately. He was no longer able to control his emotions, what with Hermione gone and the stress of a sixth-year. The Slytherins jeering faces didn't make it better for him.

"Deduct the points for all you want. Since when have you been nice to us Gryffindors? You only adore your own house, protecting them from everything. Of course, it is expected. I mean you all are from the same kind. Evil, scheming, cunning, selfish..."

"That is enough! 50 points from Gryffindor and you are down for detention with me for every Saturday!" Snape snapped. Behind him, the Slytherins were cracking their fists, standing up and approaching Harry. But Harry couldn't care less.

"Harry, don't worry!All of us Gryffindors are behind you!"

The tension between the Gryffindors and Slytherins have just gotten worse.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

(Nearing the end of the holidays)

"We are going back to Hogwarts tomorrow right? I can't wait to get out of this horrid place."

Not taking her eyes off the book, Hermione nodded. Draco snatched the book away from her,and she jumped up immediately.

"Hey, give it back! I have yet to finish reading!"

"Come chase me then!" Draco yelled and rushed out of the room, laughing as he raced down the stairs.

Hermione giggled as she followed him. Draco was no longer his usual self. He was no longer reluctant to show his feelings, emotions. All of a sudden, Draco ran out of nowhere, bumped into her, and together, they fell onto the floor.

Laughing, Hermione tried to push Draco off but he did not budged.

"Although I lost my memory, i can somewhat sense that this was probably the best time I ever had in my life."

He leaned towards and Hermione and kissed her, a powerful feeling surging through him. When he looked at her, she had tears at the edge of her eyes.

"You silly girl, why are you crying?"

"I had a dream yesterday, that you left me when you regain your memory."

"Silly girl. Believe me. Given a chance, I don't want to ever regain my memory. I want to stay by your side forever and trust me, I will." Draco hushed her up, and embraced her.

Elsewhere in the world, a storm was brewing...


End file.
